


【盾冬】求婚

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste





	【盾冬】求婚

巴基曾经跟史蒂夫讨论过婚姻。

他们并没有结过婚，也暂时没有这个打算，毕竟情况不比平常，要是在婚礼上被百来个国家的雇佣兵包围就实在是太逊了。

巴基倒是觉得这挺酷的，但史蒂夫就不敢苟同了。

“他们会打断我的誓词，还会让接下来的‘新郎可以亲吻新郎了’环节直接泡汤，那太可怕了，我不要在婚礼上连我的新郎都吻不到，”史蒂夫夸张地挑了挑眉毛：“况且，我都还没求婚呢。”

巴基于是坐在窗台，把整个身子靠在墙角，。好整以暇地斜睨着这个坐在自己面前的男人，光线透过窗户洒在自己的大腿上，又暖又痒。

史蒂夫刚到瓦坎达，连作战服都没来得及换，到现在脸上都还脏兮兮的满是灰尘与血污。他将破损的袖子挽到手肘，露出健壮的小臂，将毛巾浸到巴基早早准备好的水盆中，稍微搓了搓就往脸上抹，巴基也不说话，就这样懒散地等着他。

“那个时候，索尔的弟弟又带着一群外星人入侵了地球……”

“你是说洛基？”

“啊？哦，是的，洛基，这不重要，重要的是他把外星人变成宠物狗的模样，成功地骗过了所有人，于是整个地球的人类都被宠物狗吃掉了。但我们没有，因为我对狗毛过敏。”

“你八十多年前对狗毛过敏，”巴基纠正道：“厄金斯把你的逃生之路封锁了，现在你也要被宠物狗吃掉了。”

“但那个时候我的血清失效了，所以你只能带着我远离人群和宠物狗，去深山老林里住小木屋。”

“哦，你现在是在期望一个残疾人伐木劈柴并且搭建一个可供居住的房子吗？”巴基耸了耸只剩一颗肉瘤的左肩，怪声怪气地笑道：“这可一点都不‘美国队长’啊。”

“谁他妈在乎‘美国队长’啊，我可是连血清都没了，”史蒂夫非常刻意地咳嗽了几下，企图模仿自己年轻时哮喘的模样：“那我们就住山洞好了，谁能想到呢？一个残疾人和一个病鬼，两个百岁老人居然活到了最后。”

“那我们可真是够幸运的哈。”

“毕竟都走了这么久的霉运啦，总归要幸运一回啊。”

“有道理，”巴基笑着附和：“咱们可是攒了七十来年的好运气呢。”

“然后就是重头戏了，”史蒂夫晃了晃脑袋，有些杂乱的金发随之又蹦出来几根：“我会跪在整个地球上，从口袋里掏出山上最美的花做的戒指，向你求婚。”

“但我没有左手啊，戒指要戴在哪里呢？”

“那我就从身后掏出嵌着山上最美的花做的戒指的义肢，向你求婚。”

“哇哦，史蒂薇，这可真浪漫，可是你要从哪里弄义肢呢？”

“我三个月前从树林里捡到了断掉的树枝，于是我偷偷把它带回山洞，用刀雕成左手的模样，雕出的无名指根长出了一朵小花，就是你的戒指。”

“那它重吗？”

“就是普通木桩的重量咯，但绝对比你以前的手臂轻啊。”

“那它能动吗？”

“巴基，”史蒂夫责备地瞪了他一眼：“它只是一块木头啊。”

“唔，所以这就是一块又重又没有用的木头，而你想让我下半辈子都把它安在肩膀上，在地球上其他人都被宠物狗吃掉的时候。”

“那……”史蒂夫攥紧了手里的毛巾，巴基示意他把毛巾放回盆里，于是他低下头去将其丢进了水中，又把水盆往旁边挪了挪，巴基的目光随着史蒂夫的动作移动，那颗金色的脑袋不知何时已经夹杂了细碎的银光。

“那你愿意接受吗，一块没用的木头？”

史蒂夫重又抬起了头，那张脸还是像七十年前一样英俊，只是多了一丛毛茸茸的胡子，笑起来时眼角会显现出些许细纹，颇有点慈祥的意味。现在他没有笑，但他的眉头是舒展着的，并不严肃，只是认真，连呼吸都小心翼翼。

他望着巴基仿佛望着一幅未完成的画作，手执工具却不知从何下笔，只能等着，等待这幅画自己填补完余下的部分，而成品究竟会是什么样子，他自己心里也没底。

巴基盯向史蒂夫蔚蓝的双眼，模仿着史蒂夫此刻的表情，许久没有说话，直到窗外传来几声颤巍巍的羊叫时才终于绷不住了，嘴角咧出一个大大的笑容，与此同时史蒂夫的神色也放松了不少。

“我当然愿意啦。”他从窗台上跳下来，整个人跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，用侧脸亲昵地蹭了蹭他杂乱的胡子，随后将额头与史蒂夫的相抵，毫不意外地嗅到一股火药味，血腥味与汗味交织在一起的熟悉味道，那气息随着史蒂夫的呼吸一股脑地打在了他的脸上，又暖又痒，像瓦坎达的太阳。

“现在你可以亲吻你的新郎了。”

————

史蒂夫说过的傻话在最后看来总是真假掺半，七十年前就是这样。

他说，我要参军，于是巴基就在九头蛇基地碰见了膨胀了好几倍的史蒂夫。

他说，我会保护你的，结果巴基就在史蒂夫面前摔下了山崖。

现在也还是这样。

外星人真的来了，然而领队的却是个身披金甲的巨人，他也没有制造出一大批荒谬的外星宠物狗。

血清依旧在史蒂夫的体内流动，而他再没有机会说出“谁他妈在乎美国队长”这种话。

巴基重新安上了假肢，却是由振金构成，也没有嵌着用花编成的戒指。

史蒂夫在巴基面前跪了下来，风吹过扬起一层灰。

他们的小木屋的后院里藏着一块木质假肢，无名指上开着朵紫色小花，再没有重见天日的时候。

end


End file.
